Interbyu sa Rikkai Dai Fuzoku
by Bhex
Summary: Isang maikling panayam ng isang di-kilalang Interviewer sa pitong regular members ng Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Middle School Tennis Club na kasalukuyang lumalaban sa koponan ng Seishun Gakuen sa Kantou Regional Finals, at umaasam sa ikatlong pagkapanalo ng kanila


_MAHALAGA LANG PO: ang interbyu este dokumentong ito ay ginawa noong ika-29 ng Disyembre, taong 2003. Makikita po ninyo ang orihinal nito sa aking livejournal. Andun na rin po ang english translation nito. Pakihalukay na lang po sa memories, sa loob ng filter na "my fics." Salamat. _

Marami na pong nangyari sa Rikkai at sa Tenipuri mula sa panahon ng pagkakasulat ng dokumentong ito. Naisipan ko lamang po itong ibahagi sa lahat dahil wala lang. Trip. 

ang sumusunod ay para lang po sa mga taong marunong mag-Tagalog at maalam sa anime series na Prince of Tennis_, at may lantaran o di kaya'y itinatagong pagnanasa para sa mga miyembro ng koponan ng Rikkai. inspirado po ng mga interbyu ng mga banda na akin nang nabasa o nasagap, lalo na po ng Parokya ni Edgar._

hindi ko lang po kasi maipahiwatig ang aking mga sentimiyento sa Inggles. pasensiya na po sana sa kawalanghiyaan. maiksi lang po naman e. 

----------------   
---------------- 

(Isang maikling panayam ng isang di-kilalang **Interviewer** kina **Kirihara Akaya**, **Kuwahara Jackal**, **Yanagi Renji**, **Yagyuu Hiroshi**, **Niou Masaharu**, **Marui Bunta** at **Sanada Genichirou**, ang pitong regular members ng Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Middle School Tennis Club, na kasalukuyang lumalaban sa koponan ng Seishun Gakuen sa Kantou Regional Finals at umaasam sa ikatlong pagkapanalo ng kanilang paaralan sa darating na All-Japan National Tournament.) 

---------------- **Interviewer** : Ang pagkakakilala sa inyo ng inyong mga tagahanga ay lubha kayong disiplinado at wala nang gaganda pa sa inyong team dynamics. Totoo ba ang mga hinuhang ito?

**Kirihara** : A hindi! Madalas nga kaming mag-away-away e.

**Interviewer** : Talaga? Tungkol saan?

**Jackal** : Sa pagkain.

**Interviewer** : ...Pagkain?

**Renji** : Pagkain.

**Interviewer** : Anong...uring pagkain?

**Yagyuu** : Kahit ano basta hindi bubble gum.

**Niou** : Kasi kung bubble gum yan, isa lang ang lalagyan.

**Interviewer** : Saan?

**Marui** : (pok)

**Jackal** : Grabe talaga pag oras na ng kainan, topo-topo! Walang captain-captain!

**Yagyuu** : O vice-captain.

**Sanada** : Mga walang modo.

**Renji** : (kay Sanada) Sabi na kasi sa iyo, pagbukas na pagbukas pa lang ng unang pizza, hablot agad, 'wag ka nang kukurap.

**Kirihara** : Parang speed training!

**Yagyuu** : Kaya nagbabaon na lang ako. Tapos doon ako kumakain sa malayo.

**Interviewer** : Bukod sa-- ah --pagkain, wala na kayong ibang pinag-aawayan?

**Yagyuu** : Utang.

**Niou** : Nagpaparinig ka?

**Marui** : Bukod sa pagkain saka sa utang, wala na yata. At saka pagkatalo sa tennis nga pala.

**Kirihara** : Ay oo nga, tennis!

**Jackal** : Syet, tennis. Pa'no natin nakalimutan 'yon?

**Interviewer** : Totoo bang sobrang higpit ng mga patakaran ninyo sa paglalaro ng tennis, na kapag isa man lang sa inyo ang matalo, matindi ang nagiging parusa?

**Renji** : May ibang taong ang tawag doon ay "pagtanggap ng parusa"... may ibang ang tawag doon ay "pagpapaalipin"...

**Yagyuu** : Pero kung tutuusin, hindi naman namin pinag-aawayan yun e! Paminsan-minsan lang, may nagpoprotesta, nagiging mainit ang usapan. Pero alam na ng lahat na basta matalo ka sa practice match, paparusahan ka. Meaning, magiging alila ka noong taong nakatalo sa iyo.

**Marui** : Kailangang gawin mo lahat ng inuutos ng taong iyon, ang oras e depende na sa tindi ng pagkatalo mo. Kung 5-2, tatlong araw kang atsay, bale 72 hours...

**Renji** : Kung 6-4 naman, dalawang araw. Kung 7-5, isang araw. O kalahati lang, kung halimbawang sa sobrang pagod ay hindi mo na maigalaw ang kamay na panghawak mo ng racket...

**Jackal** : Ito ngang si Akaya noong nagsisimula pa lang, natalo nang sunud-sunod! Naging alila tuloy ng iba-ibang tao sa loob ng TATLONG BUONG LINGGO!

**Marui** : Ay hehe naaalala ko pa yun. Ang cute mo talagang first year, Akaya, naka-bunny suit ka pa...

**Niou** : Bunny na naglalaro ng tennis.

**Yagyuu** : Pagkaraan nun, hindi nakalabas ng bahay si Akaya nang tatlong araw. Sinundo pa siya ni Sanada at kinaladkad pabalik sa eskuwelahan.

**Jackal** : (kay Niou) Namula pa mata nya noon di ba? Albino rabbit! Ang kyut!

**Kirihara** : (unti-unti nang namumula ang mata)

**Interviewer** : Paano naman kung taga-ibang team ang makakatalo sa inyo?

**Jackal** : Sasapakin ka ni Sanada, yun lang. 'Lang kwenta, no?

**Sanada** : Humanda ka.

**Interviewer** : Alam na naman siguro ninyo na lahat kayo ay kinatatakutan ng lahat ng ibang middle school team...

**Kirihara** : (huhupa ang altapresyon at babalik sa sarili) Ehem, ehem.

**Interviewer** : ...lalung-lalo na ang inyong vice-captain, si Sanada Genichirou...

**Renji** : (tingin kay Sanada) Talaga?

**Interviewer** : ...at ang tanong ng lahat ay, pati ba kayo ay nakakaranas ng ganitong takot sa kanya?

**Niou** : (halakhak) Kanino!

**Marui** : Kay Sanada!

**Renji** : Ba't naman kami matatakot kay Sanada?

**Niou** : Gago rin 'to, e, ba't namin katatakutan?

**Sanada** : Tarantado.

**Interviewer** : Paanong "gago"?

(masamang titig)

(mahabang katahimikan)

**Sanada** : Hala, sige. Sagot.

**Marui** : (pok)

**Yagyuu** : (sa Interviewer) Ayaw mo na lang ba kaming tanungin tungkol sa mga laban namin?

**Interviewer** : Sabi ko nga. So, ano ang palagay ninyo sa mga team na sasagupain ninyo sa National tournament sa taong ito?

**Sanada** : Sa palagay namin, ang pinakamalaki naming hadlang ay ang Seigaku. Hindi namin ikinagulat ito, dahil noong nakaraang taon pa lang, nagkaroon na kami ng pagkakataong masilayan ang kanilang tunay na lakas, sa katauhan ng kanilang bagong captain na si Tezuka Kunimitsu. Bukod sa Seigaku, nariyan din ang Fudoumine...malaki ang respeto namin sa layo ng kanilang narating, para sa isang paaralang hindi "seeded." At hindi namin minamaliit ang kanilang lakas. Pinaghahandaan naming mabuti ang depensa. Mapapasaaming muli ang National tournament sa taong ito.

**Niou** : (kay Sanada) Psst...papagsalitain mo naman kami.

**Sanada** : Bakit? Kanina n'yo pa kaya ako hindi pinapasingit.

**Interviewer** : Sa palagay ba ninyo, hindi maaapektuhan ng pagkawala ng inyong captain na si Yukimura Seiichi ang inyong kakanyahan bilang isang koponan?

**Kirihara** : (galit) Uy ha! Babalik pa si Kap!

**Marui** : Siyanga! Ano ba akala ng mga tao, si Sanada na ang captain namin? Please!

**Sanada** : Marui, ha...

**Yagyuu** : Pasensiya na sana kung medyo magaspang ang aming paglalahad, pero kailangan naming ituwid ang isang bagay: hindi pa patay ang aming team captain.

**Renji** : Ang pag-asang makabalik si Captain Yukimura Seiichi nang lubusang handa para sa All-Japan National tournament ay 99.99

**Interviewer** : Ano ang nangyari sa .01?

**Renji** : Malay ko. Ayoko lang sabihing 100.

**Jackal** : Oo nga pala, may gusto kaming sabihin sa mga tagahanga ng aming team captain. Natanggap na nya ang mga padala ninyong tsokolate at bulaklak, at nagpapasalamat sya nang bukal sa puso, pero pakiusap lang daw. Hindi na raw magkasya sa ward nya, nagagalit na ang mga nars.

**Marui** : Pero padalhan n'yo pa raw sya ng marami pang bubble gum. Green apple flavor ha!

**Interviewer** : Ah...yun na lang muna sa ngayon. May huling mensahe ba kayo para sa inyong mga tagataguyod?

**Kirihara** : MABUHAY ANG RIKKAIDAI!

**Jackal** : Ang Rikkaidai ulit ang magiging champion sa taong ito! Hi Mommy.

**Sanada** : Akaya! Upo!

**Yagyuu** : Hindi namin kayo pababayaan.

**Niou** : Huwag ninyong kalimutan! Dito ninyo unang narinig na nagsuot ng bunny costume ang junior ace na si Kirihara Akaya noong siya ay first year.

**Renji** : Kailangang mag-ingat ang Seigaku. Lalung-lalo na ang kanilang data tennis specialist na si Inui Sadaharu. Oo nga pala, Haru, salamat sa padala mong fruitcake! Gustung-gusto ni Mommy. May gift kami sa inyo para sa New Year.

**Marui** : (pok) 


End file.
